


Picnic date

by JewelOfForest



Category: Seven Deadly Synths (Short Film), octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Cutest throuple, Fluff, Just sweet abd cute times, Multi, picnic date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelOfForest/pseuds/JewelOfForest
Summary: A reward for my adopted child for their hard work.So cute picnic date with the cutest dears.
Relationships: Jared/Mag/Seth (Seven Deadly Synths)
Kudos: 3





	Picnic date

It was a sunny day with enough fluffy whites clouds to stop it from being so bright you go blind. Seth, Mag and Jared all had a free day so of course they had to make the most of it. Going on a long date together seemed like the perfect way to spend it. 

Seth made sandwiches, and got together the snacks. Mag collected up blankets, notebooks, pens and suncream. Jared double checked that weather would hold and everyone had everything. Soon enough, they were off to a nearby park.

They strolled through the park, hand in hand as they searched for the perfect spot. Mag pointed out a lovely clear spot by a big tree that gave plenty of shade. Jared got out the blanket and laid it down, while mag insisted on putting suncream on as it still sunny day even if they were in the shade. 

"Do we have to?" Seth moaned.  
"Seth, you burn easily." Mags shot him an unimpressed look, before getting the suncream and rubbing it onto any exposed skin of Seth's. 

"Yeah, you know I look after you.. if you did burn, but I much rather you didn't"

"I know." Seth smiles softly, popping a quick kiss on Jared's lips.  
"Good thing I got you two to look after me." Seth gave mag a quick kiss once she finished. 

"You are. How would you survive without us." Mag teased back, moving onto jared. 

"Luckily I dont have to know" Seth snatched up the sun cream, applying it to mag as she applied it to Jared. The other two chuckled fondly at seth, they were all quite glad to have each other. As no matter how bad times where, they always had each other to fall back on for love and support. 

The first hour passed by with talking, while leaning against each other in the sun. Seth's head rested on Jared's chest, with Jared's arm around his chest. Mag had her head on Seth's legs, while her legs overlaid with Jared's. She had one arm rested on Seth's chest, holding hands with Jared's hand there. There they laid cosy, and happy just enjoying each other words and company. When they were too hot, and hungry they moved into the shade of the tree. The food was laid out and drinks were poured by seth.

They ate and talked some more. Mag pick up one of the notebook and did some sketches. Seth pick up another and jolted down ideas for new stuff to try on his synths. Jared was collecting up dandelions and bringing them all to the blanket. Once he had enough, he began making three flower crowns. He set one on Mag's head and one on Seth's.

Seth and Mag both smiling fondly at jared before kissing one cheek each. Seth pick up the last one before Jared could, and set it on Jared's head for him. So the rest of the date pass, with flowers on their heads, gentle kisses and touches. Each taking turn talking about something important to them, while the other two listen on regardless if it was something they were into.

All in all, it was the perfect day off because they were all together and that is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed.
> 
> I characterized them based on stuff I like coz we only have the short film currently. So if anything ends up being out of character later then oops :)


End file.
